guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Ruhal Ahmed
| place_of_birth = Birmingham, United Kingdom | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= General Dostum | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo Bay detention camp | id_number = 110 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ruhal Ahmed (also spelled Rhuhel Ahmed) is a British citizen. He was detained without trial for over two years by the United States government, first in Afghanistan, and then in Camp Delta, the United States prison for people it describes as suspects in its "War on Terror", at the Guantánamo Bay detention camp, Cuba. His Internment Serial Number was 110. Ahmed was released in March 2004.Five of nine Britons released from Guantanamo Bay, BBC, March 9, 2004 In August 2004 Ahmed, Shafiq Rasul and Asif Iqbal, all from Tipton, compiled a report on their abuse and humiliation while in US custody.Britons allege Guantanamo abuse, BBC, August 4, 2004 The 2006 film, The Road to Guantánamo is a docu-drama depicting their version of the story of their detention. In Rasul v. Rumsfeld, plaintiffs Shafiq Rasul, Asif Iqbal, Ruhal Ahmed, and Jamal Udeen Al-Harith, four former Guantánamo Bay internees, sued former US Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld. They charge that illegal interrogation tactics were permitted to be used against them by Rumsfeld and the US military chain of command. In 2007 Ahmed and Rasul participated in "Lie Lab", a scientific programme on the United Kingdom's Channel 4. Contrary to the account of his presence in Afghanistan to the press and as depicted in The Road to Guantanamo, Ahmed admitted attending an Islamist training camp, where he handled weapons and learned how to use an AK-47. Rasul refused to take the lie detector tests.The Observer: http://media.guardian.co.uk/site/story/0,,2094030,00.html, June 3rd, 2007 Ruhal is of Bangladeshi origin; his father Riasoth Ahmed is Bangladesh-born.AP: Gitmo Movie Subjects Discuss Suicide The Washington Post (12 June 2006). Retrieved on 15 February 2009.Guantanamo Britons left in limbo as talks with US stall The Independent (22 February 2004). Retrieved on 15 February 2009. Ahmed has been refused a visa to visit Australia to promote The Road to Guantanamo.ASIO thwarts film promotion, Sydney Morning Herald, October 28, 2006 He is currently employed as a spokesperson for Amnesty International.Amnestys frontfigur förespråkar dödsstraff, Aftonbladet, June 28, 2007 Comments on the three alleged suicides of June 11, 2006 The Associated Press quoted Ruhal following the announcement of the deaths of three detainees, who were alleged to have committed suicide. AP: Gitmo Movie Subjects Discuss Suicide, Washington Post, June 12, 2006 *''"There is no hope in Guantanamo. The only thing that goes through your mind day after day is how to get justice or how to kill yourself. It is the despair _ not the thought of martyrdom _ that consumes you there." *''"A Saudi detainee in the cell in front of us had had enough. We could hear him rip up his sheets and tie it to the wire mesh roof of the cell. He jumped off his sink and tried to hang himself. We shouted to the military police and they came and saved him." *''"It's weird because when we left we weren't even that religious, We were young _ average British lads. Obviously if we knew what we were getting ourselves into we would have never gone." The McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Ruhal Ahmed in Britain. mirror mirror Ahmed said when he arrived back in Tipton he was greeted by an effigy clad in an orange Guantanamo coverall, labelled "Tipton Taliban will die." See also *Tipton Three *Torture References External links * Guantanamo Bay guard meets 'Tipton 3' ex-prisoners video from the BBC, 12 January 2010 * U.S. High Court Rejects Appeal Alleging Torture at Guantanamo Bloomberg, December 14, 2009 * *Composite statement: Detention in Afghanistan and Guantanamo Bay Shafiq Rasul, Asif Iqbal and Rhuhel Ahmed Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:English Muslims Category:British people of Bangladeshi descent Category:British extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released de:Ruhal Ahmed